Walking With Dinosaurs
''Walking with Dinosaurs ''is a 2013 British-American-Australian computer-animated adventure film directed by Neil Nightingale and Barry Cook. The film was titled after BBC's 1999 television documentary miniseries of the same name. It was produced by BBC Earth and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on December 14, 2013. Plot Zack, a paleontologist, brings his nephew Ricky and his niece Jade on a fossil hunt. While Zack and Jade set off to the fossil bed, Ricky is given a Gorgosaurus tooth. While in the forest, Ricky meets a talking rook, who morphs into an Alexornis named Alex, who tells the story of the Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. Patchi, a Patchyrhinosaurus, is a newborn infant in a litter and the son of Bulldust, the leader of the herd. While exploring, Patchi is attacked by a Troodon and receives a hole in his frill. Patchi is often bullied by his older brother Scowler. Patchi meets Alex and Juniper, a young Pachyrhinosaurus who he attempts to impress with help from Alex. However, Juniper's herd migrates south, leaving Patchi behind. Bulldust leads the herd south afterwards, but while passing through a forest, a forest fire erupts. In the chaos, a pack of Gorgosaurus led by Gorgon attack the herd. Patchi and Scowler are cornered by Gorgon, but Bulldust defends them. However, Bulldust is overpowered and killed by Gorgon, leaving Major, a rival of Bulldust, to take command of the herd and combine with Juniper's. Gorgon's pack attacks the herd later on in a valley, and Patchi, Scowler and Juniper are separated from the rest of the herd, followed by Alex. Scowler abandons Patchi and Jupider and follows a herd of Edmontosaurus, but Patchi and Jupider locate the herd and reunite with him. Years later, the three grow into adults and Scowler takes control of the herd after defeating Major. Scowler also mates with Juniper, leaving Patchi embittered. Scowler leads the herd on a thin frozen pond, which begins to shatter due to the weight of the herd, resulting in the deaths of several members of the herd. However, Patchi and Juniper manage to lead to rest of the herd to safety. However, an enraged Scowler confronts Patchi and battles him in a forest, subduing him before commanding the rest of the herd to leave him. Patchi, despondent at his defeat, prepares to be devoured by carnivores, but Alex convinces him to die for something worth dying for as his father did. Patchi overcomes his injuries and makes his way through the forest, finding the herd in the valley. However, Gorgon's pack attacks the herd, and Scowler is injured by Gorgon. Patchi, unwilling to let Scowler die, leads the herd to fend off Gorgon's pack before personally battling Gorgon. After a struggle, Patchi defeats Gorgon and drives him off. Scowler reconciles with Patchi afterwards and concedes leadership of the herd to Patchi. Patchi mates with Juniper afterwards. In the present day, Ricky is moved by Alex's story and returns the Gorgosaurus tooth to Zack. At the same time, Zack and Jade had discovered Gorgon's skull. Cast *Charlie Rowe as Ricky. *Karl Urban as Zack. *Angourie Rice as Jade. *John Leguizamo as Alex. *Justin Long as Patchi. *Skyler Stone as Scowler. *Tiya Sircar as Juniper. Category:Films Category:BBC Earth films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Adventure films Category:PG-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2013 films